tears of sacrifice
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: kau tersenyum.. Namun hatimu menangis dan menjerit atas semua yang terjadi.. NarukoXSasukeXFemNaruto.. Hurt.. Angst.. RnR


" **Tears of Sacrifice "**

**-=Sherry Dark Jewel Present=-**

Disclaimer: ini mah punya bang Masashi.. Bukan Yuki..

Author : Yuki

Rate : T

Pairing : SasukeXNaruko hemmm..

Genre : Hurt. Angst..

Warning : OOC, AU

Summary : Kau Tersenyum.. Namun Hatimu Menangis dan Menjerit atas semua yang terjadi.

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

Kau selalu tersenyum.

Kau selalu mengalah.

Tidakkah kau lelah dengan semuanya, selalu menyembunyikan kesedihanmu dengan senyum indahmu.

Tidakkah kau lelah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri.

Karena pada akhirnya hanya kau saja yang menderita.

Kau yang selalu berkorban, untuk semua kebahagiaan saudarimu. Adikmu..

Uzumaki Naruto..Kapan kau memikirkan perasaanmu?

Kenapa kau selalu mau untuk berkorban demi Naruko.

Kau selalu menangis sendiri, tanpa ada yang tahu. Kau menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu untuknya, untuk Naruko seorang.

Begitu sayangnya kah kau padanya, hingga kau mengabaikan kebahagiaanmu?

Tak bisakah kau sedikit egois.

Itulah yang saat ini kau pikirkan didepan cermin kamarmu. Kau menatap sendu dirimu sendiri. Kau merasa bahwa dirimu sangat.. menyedihkan.

'Apakah ini yang kumau?'

'Aku merasa tak kuat jika semua berjalan seperti ini.'

'Tapi.. ini semua untuk Naruko. Demi Naruko, Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan kecewa jika aku membuat Naruko bersedih.-

-Tapi..Tidakkah mereka berpikir jika akupun sedih disini' kau menyentuh dadamu. Kau merasa sakit. Hingga tanpa sadar kau menitihkan air mata. Dan tersenyum hambar.

'Aku tak boleh menangis, harus tersenyum.' Kau menghapus airmatamu. Mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa. Tersenyum dihadapan Orangtua mu.

'Kau gadis yang kuat Naruto..Kau kuat' kau menyemangati dirimu sendiri. Hanya itu yang kau bisa. Kau sadar tak akan ada yang mengetahui kesedihanmu. Karena semua mata selalu tertuju pada Naruko, bukan pada Naruto.

Naruko adalah tuan putri di keluarga ini. Kau tau itu.

Dan kau hanyalah kakak yang harus selalu membuat Naruko bahagia. Meski kau harus membuang kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Itulah yang Ayah dan Ibumu ajarkan padamu. Dan Kau.. Demi mendapat perhatian mereka kau selalu menuruti itu, Membuat Naruko selalu bahagia.

Karena Kau senang saat mereka memujimu disaat kau membuat Naruko bahagia. Meski mereka tak pernah secara langsung membuatmu bahagia.

Mereka hanya menyakitimu secara perlahan.

Karena mata mereka hanya tertuju pada Naruko.

Bukan Kau.

Cukup.. Kau tak ingin memandang wajahmu yang sangat menyedihkan itu lagi. Kau harus menemani Naruko sekolah, bahkan sekarang kau menutupi wajah cantikmu dengan kaca mata yang kau tahu sudah tak zaman lagi sekarang. Kau kepang rambut panjangmu yang indah. Kau harus menutupi kecantikanmu, Karena Naruko tak ingin jika Kau lebih cantik darinya. Dan kau hanya bisa mengiyakan perintah itu. Bahkan ia tak pernah mengizinkanmu tersenyum saat disana. Karena senyummu lebih indah dari senyumannya

**.**

Kau hanya bisa berjalan di belakang Naruko, kau bagai pelayannya. Bukan seorang kakak yang seharusnya dihormati. Bahkan saat Naruko menyuruhmu membawakan tasmu. Kau hanya bisa menurutinya. Karena dia selalu mengancam akan mengatakan pada Ayah dan Ibu jika kau membuatnya sedih dan tak mau menurutinya.

Kau tak mau itu, kau tak mau mereka membancimu. Tidak..

Bahkan saat Naruko berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dikantin. Kau hanya diam mendengarkan saja. Karena kau harus selalu disisinya. Itu yang selalu dipesankan oelha Ayah dan Ibumu.

"Oh Naruko.. kenapa Naruto harus disini juga. Kenapa tak membiarkannya pergi. Dia tak cocok di meja gadis terkenal seperti kita. Dia terlalu jelek untuk bisa duduk disini" Kau memandang gadis bersurai pink yang dengan sombongnya mengejeknya didepan teman-temannya.

"Ya Naruko.. dia pantasnya hanya di bangku para kutu buku" Sahut Seorang gadis bersurai merah yang selalu berpakaian seksi dan berkacamata.

Kau hanya diam, karena kau tak tahu harus apa sekarang.

"baiklah jika kalian ingin itu" Kau tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Naruko. "Naruto.. pergi saja. Jangan disini, kau bisa membuat pemandangan indah para gadis populer tercemari" Kau sakit hati. Amat sakit Hati, tapi tubuhmu hanya bisa mengangguk dan pergi menjauh. Pergi dengan tatapan mencemooh dari semua orang.

Karena Kau telah dicap sebagai pelayan sang primadona Sekolah. Uzumaki Naruko.

**.**

Kau pergi menjauh menuju atap sekolah, tempat yang sepi. Dan tak ada yang mungkin melihatnya disana.

Karena saat ini kau ingin menangis.

**.**

Selalu seperti ini.

Kau berkorban kembali. pemuda yang selalu bersamamu, selalu bisa ia ajak bicara dan membuatnya bisa tertawa.

Sahabatmu sejak kecil.

Pemuda dengan surai hitam yang indah.. mata yang dingin dan ekspresi yang datar. Dia lah yang selalu menjadi temanmu sejak kecil. Karena kau merasa hanya dia yang bisa mengerti keadaanmu. Mungkin..

Kau sedah mencintainya sejak kecil, karena hanya dia yang selalu mengerti dirimu, dan hanya padanya seorang kau menunjukkan senyum tulusmu.

Tapi kau tak akan memilikinya, tak akan pernah bisa..

'Sasuke..Aku mencintaimu.' Batin mu saat melihatnya duduk dengan Naruko ditaman belakang rumahmu,, ah bukan.. Rumah ini bahkan serasa bukan rumahmu lagi, ini rumah Naruko dan keluarganya. Bahkan kau mulai meragukan dirimu sebagai anggota keluarga ini.

"Sasuke..Minggu besok kita kencan ya?" kau melihat Naruko memeluk manja pada sasuke.

"hn.. Kau ingin kemana?" Kau tahu meski Sasuke tak menunjukkan ekspresinya, kau tahu jika ia bahagia bersama Naruko. Kau bisa membaca ekspresinya, bahkan Naruko tak perna bisa melakukannya.

Sasuke menyukai Naruko..

Sudah lama kau tau itu, namun kau hanya berpura-pura tak tahu. Menghibur dirimu dengan menganggap suatu saat dia akan menyukaimu.

Omong kosong.

Dia hanya menganggapmu adik. Bukan sebagai gadis, Sadarlah Naruto.

Pertunangan Sasuke dan Naruko akan diadakan minggu depan, tepat saat ulang tahun Naruko. Bukan Naruto..

Meski kembar tanggal lahir mereka berbeda, Kau lahir pada tanggal 10 oktober, sedangkan Naruko pada tanggal 11. Dan selalu.. Ulang tahun Naruko lah yang akan dirayakan.

Kau melangkah pergi menuju kamarmu. Kau tak ingin melihat mereka lagi, itu akan membuatmu sakit hati.

.

Kau selalu berdandan sangan culun, meski saat ini hari pertunangan Naruko dan Sasuke.. serta perayaan ulang tahun Naruko.

Tapi kau hanya mengunakan gaun sederhana, masih dengan kaca mata dan rambut kepangmu.

Tidak seperti Naruko yang sangat cantik dengan gaun soft pinknya dan sasuke yang sangat tampan dengan jas biru dongkernya.

Mereka sangat serasi bukan?

Kau memandang dirimu, bahkan kau tak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke disana. Kau hanya bisa bersembunyi melihat kebahagiaan mereka. Lalu melangkah pergi ke taman untuk menyendiri.

Kau selalu sendiri.

.

Dingin..

Bahkan bulan dan bintang enggan tuk muncul malam ini. Hanya ada mendung.

Tapi kau tetep duduk memandangi mereka.

"apa kalian juga sedih?" kau bertanya pada langit malam ini.

"Aku juga sedih.. aku terlalu takut..untuk melawan mereka."

"Tak bisakah ku merasakan kebahagiaan.-

-aku takut jika aku egois, mereka akan meninggalkanku"

Airmatamu kembali mengalir. Kau melepas kaca matamu dan kembali memandang langit.

Tapi semuanya buram.. karena airmata yang mengenangi mata indahmu.

Kau menutup mata, mencoba menghentikan isak tangismu.

Kau tak boleh menangis..

Hanya kata-kata itu penyemangat untukmu.

.

Kau tersentak saat merasa sapuan kain halus menghapus air matamu.

Kau buka matamu.

"Siapa kau"

Dia tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis. Kau tak pantas menagis. Naruto.."

".." kau diam. Dia manis tersenyum.

Dia mendekat padamu dan mengecup lembut bibirmu.

"Tunggulah aku.. aku akan menjemputmu." Dia pun berlalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Wajahmu memerah, "Siapa..?" kau bahkan tak mengetahui namanya.

Tapi kau sangat senang mendengar janjinya.

Kau terbangun dari tidurmu. Mendudukkan dirimu.

Kau sadar jika kau telah tertidur di bangku taman belakang, masih dengan gaun sederhanamu, masih dengan keheningan yang menyelimutimu.

Lalu kau tersenyum. Senyum terindah dalam hidupmu.

Karena kau percaya.

Kau akan menunggunya. "Siapapun kau. Aku akan menunggumu" Kau tersenyum indah.

Mungkin kebahagiaanmu akan datang nanti.

Kau hanya perlu

Menunggu.

.

.

END

Author Note:

Apa iniiiiiiii... entah kenapa jari Yuki dan otak Yuki, benar-benar membuat ni fic. Gak jelas ya.. is kayak Yuki bingitz deh..

Bahkan ini tanpa Yuki edit,, Maaf ya kalau ada Typo(s) atau kesalahan..

Yuki Cuma mau nunggu tangapan kalian tentang fik gak jelas ini..(kalau kalian bersedia)

Makasih udah mampir mampir

Ditunggu reviewnya.

.

Yuki


End file.
